


The Spirit of Matchmaking

by sniperct



Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [14]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Matchmaking, Spirits, oblivious lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: First, Gale leads Elsa to run into Honeymaren. Literally.Then Bruni lures in Honeymaren. And the Nokk, well ... Something is up with the spirits, it's almost like they're playing matchmaker.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587601
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	The Spirit of Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Elsamaren Summer 2020 day 2
> 
> Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love ... Wait What?

**Air**

“Gale?” Elsa called out, tilting her head and trying to listen for the telltale sound the little wind spirit made. Not quite a breeze and not quite the wind, but something in between though it was more than capable of generating a tornado.

She hoped to never have to worry about that again, but if she did her job right, it shouldn’t be a problem. The spirits would not get angry again; at least not by anything she did.

Rustling above drew her attention to a pattern of leaves whirling through the air and Elsa grinned, sprinting after it. Ice shot out of her hand, making the ground in front of her as slick as an ice rink. Elsa skated along it, keeping one eye on the spirit and the other eye on the forest in front of her. 

Running into a tree would just be _embarrassing_ even if no one would be able to see know it had happened besides herself.

Gale suddenly veered right and Elsa threw out her hand, creating a rope of ice and lassoing it around a tree to help her swerve after the spirit. Too late, she saw a woman in her path and they collided, going down in a tangle onto a bed of moss.

At first, Elsa wasn’t sure which way was up, but she quickly got her bearings. The person she’d run into was currently up, and she hoped she hadn’t hurt them, “I’m so sorry! Are you all right?”

“I’m okay, are you?”

Elsa knew that voice. She’d spent hours listening to Honeymaren speak, either when telling stories about her (their, Elsa reminded herself, their) people, or describing something Elsa had asked about, or singing late at night. There were worse people to run into, and not many better. Elsa immediately started to notice how warm Honeymaren was, and the softness of her body.

And, incidentally, how toned those arms were. Ducking her head to hide a blush, Elsa untangled herself from Honeymaren, then accepted a hand offered to help herself up.

Honeymaren smiled at her and Elsa’s heart skipped a beat.

****

**Fire**

Honeymaren didn’t always get along with Bruni. Oh, he was _cute_ , but when one lived in a forest, out of control fire was always going to be a very real fear. But she’d promised Elsa she’d try to get over it, and she never wanted to break a promise to Elsa. Especially since Elsa was right and that this fear was a little irrational.

Not that one should ever take the spirits for granted, but Honeymaren knew one should respect them, and not fear them.

Even if she’d spent most of her life fearing them, and had seen Bruni’s out of control flames on more than one occasion. But he was cute, she could admit that much, and Honeymaren would do almost anything to please Elsa, or at least get her to notice.

The fire salamander skittered along ahead of her, occasionally glancing back to make sure she was following. Which _was_ really cute. “Okay little guy, where are we going and why me?”

Bruni bounced, then jumped over a rock. Sighing, Honeymaren clambered over it, asking herself how much she was _really_ doing this for herself, and how much because of Elsa’s influence.

Maybe most of it because of Elsa. Every time she saw her, she believed a little bit more in destiny. Honeymaren had talked to Anna about it once (in vague terms, of course) and Anna had made a point to say that they always had a choice; to accept destiny or to forge one’s own.

Sometimes, Maren thought, the two choices were one and the same. The way she looked at the concept was that she’d been destined to meet Elsa. But it was up to her to figure out what to do next.

She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn’t hear Gale until the wind spirit had blown past, and she didn’t hear _Elsa_ crashing after it until they were laying on the ground in a tangle.

Even in the mess of their limbs, Elsa felt like her body belonged against hers.

Elsa ducked her head, but couldn’t hide her blush as she tried to disentangle herself. When she looked at her again, she was smiling, and Maren’s heart skipped a beat.

**Water**

“Easy!” Elsa laughed, leaning forward and stroking the Nokk’s neck as he galloped down the river. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

Really, she just wanted to enjoy the ride and the view on the way back north. She’d spent a week in Arendelle, mostly because she’d just really missed Anna but despite that she also discovered that she missed the Forest; and Honeymaren.

It felt like there was something new and precious blossoming between them, and just the thought of seeing her smile again made her heart race. 

_You’ve been talking about Honeymaren an awful lot_ Anna had noted. Elsa had told her that it didn’t mean anything, of course. Elsa was just happy to expand her friend circle! There was Ryder, of course, and she had a good relationship with Yelana and some of the other women. Haladreth and Ren had both been teaching her a few things and were nearly as good at telling stories as Honeymaren was. 

Honestly, it was kind of nice to have the perspective of women older than her and not for the first time she regretted how she had separated herself from her mother for so long. Granted, her feelings about her parents were _complicated_ and not something that she thought could ever truly be resolved.

Bu! She had friends! Though she spent the most time with Honeymaren and seeing her always made her feel warm. Sometimes, late at night, she’d lay in bed listening to Maren breathing on the other side of the goahti they shared and imagine what it would be like to hold her while she slept.

Wait, what?

As her mind veered in directions that had hitherto gone unexplored, Elsa lost control of the Nokk again. He bucked wildly and bolted up the water at breakneck speeds, nearly throwing her off in the process. Elsa squeezed her thighs to hold herself in place, wrapping her arms around the Nokk’s neck as she looked around, wondering where the danger was. But nothing was chasing them and even the solitary Earth Giant they passed didn’t wake up from its nap. 

The water spirit shook his head in the signal that land was nearing and Elsa froze him into snow and ice so that he could leave the water. He was always so beautiful like this, shimmering blue and sparkling like diamonds, but she barely had time to admire him before she was too busy trying to avoid getting clotheslined by a tree.

They galloped across the meadow that Elsa and Honeymaren frequently spent time in, among the flowers and often beneath the stars and northern lights. But Elsa was a little too busy to reminisce as a stream came rushing into her view.

The Nokk stopped.

Elsa didn’t.

She tumbled through the air, arms and legs flailing as she tried to right herself. It was no use; Elsa splashed into the water and came to a stop against something warm and soft. Sputtering, she sat up. The water wasn’t too deep, but she was still up to her neck when sitting down.

Honestly, she was mad at herself for not thinking to use her powers to land properly but she was more upset with the Nokk.

“What the fu-” Her curse died on her lips as her eyes took in what she was leaning against.

Honeymaren. She was leaning against Honeymaren and Honeymaren was completely _naked_. Water dribbled down rock hard abs beneath firm breasts peaked with dark brown nipples. And her _thighs_ were so-

“Elsa!” Maren leaned over, “Are you all right?”

She snapped her eyes up to Maren’s face and forced her mouth to close. “I’m fine, are you? I didn’t hurt you did I?” It felt like her face was on fire, but that wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling.This whole being unable to breath because of how close and nude Maren was new, too.

Gently, Maren helped Elsa to her feet. Elsa was very careful to keep her hands on Honeymaren’s arms, but her head was spinning and it felt like she was trying to walk through a strong current. She just hoped that Maren hadn’t noticed the way she’d _squeezed_ her biceps as she balanced herself against the other woman.

Splashing drew her attention partly away from Maren and she saw the Nokk standing on top of the water.

The bastard looked so _smug_.

**Earth**

Honeymaren spent the week after the bathing incident trying her hardest to avoid Elsa. It was embarrassing, being caught bathing like that. But what was worse was that she felt like she’d had some kind of opportunity and _blown_ it.

“You blew it,” Ryder said, walking alongside her as they made their way around one of the canyons.

“Excuse me?” Maren asked.

“You like, had her in your arms. Literally. _And_ you were in the buff.”

Maren’s cheeks reddened, “That doesn’t mean anything.”

He gave her an amused look, “How often a day do you close your eyes and think about the way she was looking at you before she realized she was staring?”

“Like six but that doesn’t mean anything.” Except maybe it did? Oh.

“Do you really think she’s into me? I mean, the same way you’re in to Tatharlind. Romantic and … you know.” A part of her refused to get her hopes up, while a part of her went through every interaction since the day they’d met.

Ryder got this lopsided, cute little grin at the mention of his boyfriend’s name, “Mare, you’re more oblivious than Tath was. You look at her like she’s the moon when it hangs low over the horizon.”

Considering she’d had to barricade the two of them in a cave together to get them to admit their feelings, that was saying a lot. And maybe Honeymaren was a little but in denial of her own feelings on the matter. Or she had been until recent events. She just didn’t know what to do about it, “If she’s oblivious and I’m oblivious this is going to go nowhere.”

Ryder smiled mischievously, “Yeah, well… You two just need a little help.”

“What?” Maren had no time to react before the ground she was standing on started moving and she was lifted into the air. An Earth Giant had picked her up. Far below, she could see Ryder _waving_ at her as she was carried off.

She turned terrified eyes onto the Giant but it was ignoring her. Her entire life she’d lived in fear of them, perhaps more than even the fire and that fear would not easily go away, even though Elsa and Anna had shown they’d just been upset the same way the rest of the spirits were.

It deposited her on top of a high cliff with no easy way down and started to walk away. Maren waved her arms, bouncing on her feet, “Hey! What are you -- where are you going?!”

But it didn’t answer her, leaving her alone. It wasn’t a bad view, at least. A light breeze ruffled her hair and she could see a waterfall and the river far below. But she had no idea how she was going to get down. Did it intend to leave her up here all day? What on earth had she done to deserve this?

“Honeymaren?”

A voice behind her startled her and she nearly lost her balance. But gentle arms pulled her back from the edge and she found herself leaning against Elsa. She craned her neck to look at her, “Uh. Hi. What are you doing up here?”

“One of the Earth Giants left me up here. Just like you,” Elsa explained. “I could use magic to get down but I thought it probably had done so for a reason so I decided to stay around for a little while. Now I’m glad I did.” One of her hands started to rub at Honeymaren’s arm.

“You know…” Maren straightened, turning around in Elsa’s arms but not pulling away, “This is the fourth time one of the Spirits has thrown us together.”

“Sometimes literally,” Elsa said, her face reddening. And now her hand was rubbing circles in her back. 

“Sometimes literally.” Maren grinned. Gently, she touched Elsa’s face, brushing the backs of her knuckles along her cheek, “It’s like they’re trying to tell us something.”

And many they should give them something to talk about, “Can I kiss you?”

Elsa’s eyes darted from Maren’s to her lips and back again and she sounded like she could barely contain herself, “You may.”

So Maren kissed her, while they stood atop a cliff overlooking a waterfall and the river, the sun high above as a breeze rustled their hair.

****

**Anna**

“Do you think it worked?” Kristoff asked. He was polishing his sled while Sven supervised and Anna sat perched on a nearby wall. It wasn’t very Queenly but then Arendelle had never really had a traditional Queen, now had it?

“Of course it worked,” Anna replied. She feigned being offended, “As if there’s any doubt that my plan can work.”

Wait, what if it hadn’t? Anna suddenly felt nervous, like she’d made a mistake. But Elsa and Honeymaren were so perfect for each other and everyone but them could see it. Anna was confident they just needed a little kick in the pants.

“I still don’t know how you roped the spirits into this.” Setting his rag aside, Kristoff walked over and looked up at her.

Anna laughed and hopped down, landing safely in his arms, “A bridge has two sides, remember? And Gale likes me anyway. But honestly all I had to do was plant the idea in Gale’s …head? And the spirits kind of did the rest on their own.”

“This is going to be a disaster.”

“Hush.” She smacked his arm as a gust of wind blew up. Quickly jumping off of him, she looked around and spotted Gale spinning towards them, a note shaped like a reindeer caught in the wind.

She snatched it out of the air and quickly opened it, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Hey, that’s Ryder’s handwriting.”

Anna nodded at her fiance, “Yep. Let's see what he has to say. Last time Gale and Bruni tried to get them to run into each other and the Nokk dumped Elsa into the bath with Honeymaren.”

“That’s just mean.”

Anna hushed him again and quickly read, “ _Earth Giants stuck them on a mountain. I think they’re kissing. We did it! - R._ ”

Wooping, Anna danced around Kristoff, “ _We have romance!_ I repeat! We have romance!”

“Okay.” Kristiff shook his head in bemusement, “But how are they going to get down?”

“Ice slide, probably.” Anna shrugged. That part didn’t really matter. What mattered is her sister finally saw what was in front of her since they’d freed the forest, and acted on it. “Or maybe they’ll just stay up there all night.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, “My sister desperately needs to get laid.”

“So.” Kristoff gave Anna a sly look, “Next game night, couples versus couples?”

“How do we do that without leaving Olaf out?”

“He can be on Elsa’s team and Sven on ours.”

“That’s fair,” Anna agreed. She bounced back into Kristoff’s arms, “Let’s go write Ryder back, and then I’m free for the rest of the afternoon?”

“For what?” Kristoff asked.

Anna waggled her eyebrows again and Kristoff whispered, “Oh. This is a good plan.”


End file.
